Cursed Fate Book1
by Bun-Bun on Cola
Summary: {Potter twins Fanfiction} Welcome to the lives of Lilith and Harry Potter, if you came here for some light hearted twin fanfic your sorely mistaken. Because after all Potters were never really liked my lady fate.
1. Beginning of the CURSE

In Godric Hollows it was a lovely night to be watching the stars on Halloween. People were asleep, all but one family of the name of **POTTER**.

 **INSIDE THE HOUSE**

A green flash of magic hit it's target. Which was the famous James Potter pureblood of the Potter Family. Once lovely brown now lifeless and dead, with no hope of the light ever coming back.

Lilly Potter neé Evens. Was a calm and happy woman. But not today. Today she was a witch who was about to hex anything, and anyone who came near her babies.

Not even a day ago, both Lily and her husband had found something out. It turns out that their baby girl Lilith Maria Potter. Was in fact cursed with the blood of a demon. Now usually in most pureblood families, they would kill the child that was cursed with such blood.

But Lilly Potter, is no child killer. So instead James had gotten their baby girl a custom made, holder. Though it did look a bit creepy. It still held off her cursed blood.

The holder it's self was magic. It was the mark of the deadthy hollows. They had found it when, looking into the Potter vaults at Gringotts. Only to find out that, when put on the child in question. Made her gain some demon looks.

The sharper then normal k9s. Fast healing abilities, and lovely voice and pale skin. Along with during every blood moon her demon side would come out to play. But these things wouldn't happen until her eleventh birthday. Or at least, that was what Lily thought.

But as it seems **FATE** is more of a bitch today. Then any other, first she finds out that her daughter is a half demon. Then a Dark Lord, just barges in like he owns the house. Ok Lily thought No more watching muggle tv, that is if she survives the night.

After locking the nursery door, and putting wards on it Lilly Marie Potter knew she only had little time to say what needed to be said. With a deep breath she started.

"Harry, Lilith. I can only hope when you two come of age to attend Hogwats. That you'll be smart enough not to trust anything Dumbledore has to say."

When she got two pairs of large green eyes looking at her she finished.

"And I hope with every, god damned fiber in my body after I die. That he won't place you two in the care of my sist-"

As it would seem, **FATE** had gotten restless and decided that it was time for Lilly Marie Potter. To say goodbye for the last time.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **4 years later - 1985**

Four year old Lilith Maria Potter. Was not a happy child, she was pretty sure no kid would be if they experienced the things she did.

For starters. Living in a orphanage, in London was never a great experience in it's self. Then there's the startling fact, that she gets 'passed' around. By every male adult in this orphanage. The kids all hate her every existence, and she gets beat almost every day.

Now. Some would say 'why on earth is this happening to her?' Her answer would be, simply 'I don't know'. It was true, to. She had no idea why this stuff happened to her.

All she knew was that, the adults in her life could not be trusted. In her eyes there was only one person who could be really trusted. And that was her twin brother Harry, who like her was beaten on by the adults.

When she tried to tell the police, what they were doing to her and her bother. They just laughed and shooed her away, muttering about stupid orphan girls and their tales.

That day all Lilith knew was pain. It was something she got daily, but this pain was a new kind of pain. The teachers at the church, all the kids were forced to go to. Told them mostly about what sex ment, and how it wasn't appropriate for a young lady out of wedlock to have sex.

Of course Lilith didn't think much about it, she was only four years old. Much to young to think about these things adults do. She also didn't think that Mr Frey, who was a worker at the orphanage would ever do something like that with her.

So, when he found out that she went to the police. He was furrious at her. Mr Frey took her by the arm, and dragged her into a unused room in the basement. Through her on a stomach, and raped her.

It hurt badly. Even when she begged him to stop, and said she would be a good girl from now on. He wouldn't stop. Mr Frey, just kept pushing in and out of her. It wasn't until she blacked out, that he stopped. Leaving her there on the floor, his jizz all over her.

And when she awoke. She found her brother tide up crying. Herself chained to the floor. And multiple men surrounding her. That was the first time in her little life, that she wanted to die.

And the blood that, both Lily and James Potter. Hoped would never surface, slowly made its way into the little girls blood stream.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry if it's cringey. This is my first time using Fanfiction. But I have many stories on Wattpad. Check me out bunnygirl4life. And look for the same story. It has more chapters then of here.

 **Review & Comment**

 **Xoxo Slayer Lulu**


	2. The Time Of The Ənđ

**2 years later-1987-**

A six year old Lilith Potter, as of this moment running. No, she wasn't running away from the orphanage she learned a year ago not to do that, she was running from the kids that were supposed to be her 'friends'. But as of now, she was seriously rethinking that last bit of information.

Her day started out the same as always. Mr Frey would wake her up at 4:39, and proceed to rape her until 6:00. Then she would be forced to make breakfast for the whole orphanage, and if she didn't make enough. She would be beat until she could feel or hear anything . After that Lilith would get dressed in her school uniform.

In her opinion it was rather boring. It had a white blazer, with black outline. Black tie, and a black short skirt that ended a her lower thigh with a white outline. While she was rather glad, she didn't have to wear those Marry Jane shoes. Her school shoes were no better. Their black 3in heels with a white lace looking white outline, around the sides.

It took her altogether 16 minutes to get dressed and do her hair. Now Lilith knew it wasn't normal to have hair that went all the way to one's knees, then there's the added fact that it was super curly. So she would usually put it into two side braids. But today, was her last day of school, until her first day of 2nd grade. So today Lilith, put her hair into a crown braid and left small pieces of curled hair out framing her face.

She had learned a long time ago, that no one was going to help with her hair. Maybe cut it short, but she didn't want that she really liked her hair. So at the raw age of 3 she learned to do her hair, and cook for about 40 to 50 people in a couple of hours.

But things had seemed to change, for both her and her brother. Harry pushed more and more people away, always having one of his many newly made 'masks' on. Then the fact that on their 5th birthday, things started to happen. First when the head lady of the damned orphanage, started to curse at her then attempted to smack her.

At that moment Lilith just wanted her to die. And she did, Lilith had watched as Miss Mcanne's feet slowly guided her to the 9th floor. Stood on the railing, and then jump.

Lilith never really liked, any of the adults at the orphanage, so watching one die. Didn't really effect her, but of course people blamed her for the death. But they couldn't figure out how she had 'murdered' the Miss. So they just sneered at her, beat her, and tried but failed to rape her until she begged for them to stop. Instead she just laughed until they got, so scared they left her on the floor.

That was all in the past though, so Lilith pushed the memories away into the back of her mind, for later use. As she was about to walk out the door to school, with her brother in tow. They both shared one last look at their, shared room and left for school.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **4 years later-1991-**

So far life had been good, for the Potter twins. No one has tried to beat them in years.

Harry still didn't show any bit of emotion.

And Lilith still got raped.

But a few years back, things had once again changed. Lilith had made a flower out of thin air.

So naturally the kids got scared, and told on her. And so the priests from the church, down the street came. Took one look at her and deemed her a "Devil".

Today Lilith was going to make sure nothing bad happened. It was her and Harry's 11th birthday, after all so it had to be special.

Mr Frey the ugly bastard. And many of the other male adults, still raped her. Nothing could stop them. Anytime she ran the more people would join in on the so called 'fun'.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US**

Lilith looked at the sign that took, about four to three hours. It mostly had their favorite colors on it.

 _ **GREEN & SILVER**_

By far it looked stunning.

Hanging it up in their room was, going to be a job.

Unlike most girls, she Lilith Maria Pitter had the height, of a 7 year old. From years of not getting enough food, to help her grow any bigger.

So she had to use the old desk in the room to help her. It was embarrassing.

For her anyway. People most times would mistake her for a 2nd grader.

 _ **She fucking hated it.**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **A letter**

It was the first letter Harry James Potter had ever got. And his sister would agree.

It was a pure white envelop. With a coat of arms the had a **Lion, Badger, Raven, and Snake**.

But the letter it's self was weird. It read.

 **Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

The other letter read.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

 **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

 **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Lilith who was reading over his shoulder. Gasped, their first letter was a fake.

"What's Hogwarts?", she questioned.

"No idea, should I toss it".

His sister seemed to think about it. When she was done, she shook her head.

"If it is real-" "Which it isn't." "Then we should keep it."

Harry looked peeved, on one hand he really didn't give a damn. On the other he was scared his sister would start to get mad. So he put the letter on his bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry for not updating in a while guys.

Anyway... Don't forget too...

 **Follow & Review**


	3. Snake & Lion part 1

_**ℱႮℕℕℽ...**_

Most kids my age would be, jumping for joy. Finally getting out the hell, they called home for all their life.

But not me. Right know I just want to go back to that hell. Me and Harry are in some silly looking place, called Diagon Alley.

We're not that far from the orphanage. Only about an hours walk.

I really don't even like the way we got to this weird place anyway.

Oh.

That's right two, people came the the orphanage today.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _Lilith and Harry Potter were looking at the strange letter. Harry thought it was a prank. Lilith on the other hand, had a feeling it was real._

 _Because no one. And she meant. No one ever knew were they slept. People who can to adopt, mostly took one look at her and tried to adopt her. It only lasted for about a day, before they fried something funny. And Lilith (being the crazy little girl she is), proceeded to try and bite off their lower parts._

 _So, people (men mostly) stopped trying to adopt her._

 _The twins, started to get frustrated with the damn letter. So Lilith through it in the rubbish bin._

 _"POTTERS!"_

 _They both winced at the volume of the voice. Knowing if they didn't get down stairs quickly, they would get double punishment._

 _Half way down the stairs they heard two unknown voices. Lilith froze, not knowing if someone was trying to adopt her again or not._

 _"Harry, wait for me down stairs. And don't look at me like that, it's not like I'm going to kill them."_

 _Harry again shot her a dirty look, that the red head rolled her eyes at._

 _Heading back to their room, the red head pulled out something from a lose floor board. Opening the box to reveal a medium sized knife. The metal part looking all sharp as the day she stole it._

 _Slipping it in her shoe, she walked down stairs into the waiting room. Where most hopefuls came the talk with the Head lady._

 _Walking into the room she noticed two adults, one had dark brown hair put into a tight bun. The women wore a strict face, with aging lines on the face._

 _The man on the other hand. Had midnight black hair (lighter than Harry's hair she mused to herself), grey almost black eyes. And what looked like a permanent sneer on his young face._

 _Lilith almost gave a sneer of her own at the two. But instead gave a sweet looking smile and went to sit next to Harry._

 _The new Head lady, Ms. Nancy Bullson. Was a young woman who had a nasty streak of cruelness, that she liked to focus on mainly Lilith. Dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes. And dimples, she looked like a sweet young woman._

 _introduce the two stranger to the twins._

 _"Children, these two are and . They're here to talk to you two about a boarding school."_

 _Lilith almost choked, the own spite. McGonagall was the name that was signed on that bloody letter they got rid of._

 _Harry shifted closer to her and Lilith prepared to get her knife. She didn't like the fact these two strangers made her big brother nervous._

 _McGonagall spoke first._

 _"As you two probably know, you were sent a letter inclosing all the information about Hogwarts. But as a response was not sending back the Headmaster sent us to retrieve, the both of you. To taking you to go get your school supplies for the year."_

 ** _Retrieve..._**

 _It_

 _almost sounded like the were forced to come get the twins._

 _, who felt the oncoming tenseness excused herself from the room. Claiming to have paper work to sign._

 _After hearing her foot steps fade into the background. Lilith faced to two, with a evil look._

 _She could tell they were both, surprised and confused. At her sudden mood change._

 ** _GOOD to EVIL..._**

 _The red headed girl opened he mouth. Her words almost sounding like venom, being spat out._

 _"Listen, I don't know why your here. And I really don't give a rats ass. All I know is I don't want either of you coming near my brother. One misstep-"_

 _She flashed her knife, holding it up in a defensive position._

 _"and I'm not afraid to go away for murder."_

 _Severus Snape had never seen a child with so much bloodlust, in their eyes. Her words felt like a cutting curse being thrown, over and over again. This child he mused to himself was not to be played with._

 _"Well, Ms. Potter I your fully done now. We really should be getting to the alley right about know. With rush hour and everything."_

 _The other three could tell she was still slightly surprised, at the threat._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

From there on, the twins had meet fans. Shook hands met a stuttering Professor Quirinus Quirrell. And went through a bloody wall.

Now they were heading to the wizarding bank Gringotts. All in all everything was perfect, besides the fact both Professors kept looking over their shoulders at Lilith. To keep an eye, on her.

The girl in question, just rolled her eyes at them and went back to looking at the many shops in the alley.

Normally the little girl didn't care about shops, dresses and anything of the sort. But a feeling in her gut made her look at them.

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

That's the shop that finally caught Lilith's eye. In the viewing window, there were at least a dozen different dress and shoes.

The girl almost. Almost sneered at them. That little gut feeling came back, forcing herself not to sneer. She noticed with a splash of horror. That her bother was no longer by her side.

Instead he was talking with that Mc- something woman. Lilith smacked her tounge against the roof of her mouth, in clear anger.

While she may not like the older witch. That didn't mean she out right hated Snape. Nope after getting her away from the fans, he was okay in her book.

For now at least.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

By the time the party of four got the wizarding bank. Young Lilith was at her limit of dumb shit.

As they walked through the big golden doors, the red head saw a sign.

 **Enter, stranger, but take heed**

 **Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

 **For those who take, but do not earn,**

 **Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

 **So if you seek beneath our floors**

 **A treasure that was never yours,**

 **Thief, you have been warned, beware**

 **Of finding more than treasure there.**

Lilith was pretty sure, right about she would be grinning. And she sure as hell was.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **OK...**_

Lilith has seen may things in her life but, she never was expecting this. Small not tiny but small looking demon people. A evil like grin began to creep it's way on her pretty face.

 _ **WICKED...**_

Never in her short life, has she been this happy. That little gut feeling came back, and this time the girl knew why.

The four of them went up to a goblin. Who seemed to be weighing, what looked like golden coins. McGonagall gave a quiet cough. Gaining the goblin's attention.

, as Lilith decided she was going to call him. Sneered at her, which earned a small smile from Lilith. Which he seemed to noticed and gave her a nod.

Oh, Lilith had a very good feeling about this little trip.

•

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Part 2 is coming soon. Sorry for not updating for awhile.


	4. Snake & Lion part 2

_**ℂℛᗅℤℽ...**_

That was a word that Griphook, could describe Lilith Potter as. The look of a caged animal just waiting, to sink it's claws into it's next meal.

It was a look that he hasn't seen it more than 100 years, since she disappeared from site. A shiver went down his spine. And it was not pleasant.

The other goblins took notice, of the tiny shiver. And soon located it's source. Many eyes widened. When to saw the hidden look, in the young witches eyes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Wild...**_

A simple word to describe the ride. To Harry it was a unbreathing death trap. The other two seemed not to mind, but McGonagall winced every time she heard giggle in joy.

Why? You may ask, well it seems the our every own Lilith Potter loved anything that was in every word dangerous.

And the every fact the mining cart, they were in didn't have anything to stop them from shooting out of the cart. She just got thrill out it. So watching her brother stop to keep what ever, he had in his stomach made her giggle in joy.

Along with the fact every time she did it, McGonagall would wince at the craziness weaved into it.

By the time they got to the trust fund vault, Lilith's hair was everywhere and Harry himself was dry heaving outside the cart.

The goblin. Who's name she found out was Griphook, gave her the key to open up the vault.

"There you go Ms. Potter, just insert the key and the vault will open up."

Well... That was fairly easy. The little eleven year old thought it would involve at least some type of blood. But to her disappointment, there was only a bloody golden key.

But looking closer at it, it seemed to have a fortune will, with curvy designs in grave in it.

Opening the vault, the rusting round door creaked. Then revealing massive piles a gold, silver and bronze coins. But what caught Lilith's eyes were, the books stacked up in rows along the high walls of the vault.

She wondered if she, could possibly take some of the books with her. After all they were hers by birth right. Right?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Harry finally decided to enter the vault. He went straight to his sister.

"So?" He said while, walking up to her.

His sister raised a slim eyebrow as her answer.

Harry just nodded, knowing his sister wanted time to herself to look in the vault.

That's when he noticed that both McGonagall and Snape didn't come in.

He was about to question it, when Griphook answered for him.

"Mister Potter, only those of the, Potter line. Or godparents can enter the vaults."

Both Harry and Lilith faced to goblin, with twined looks of curiosity.

The said goblin gave a small grin showing off his sharp teeth. "If you come back at a later, date then I could further explain. How each and every one of the Potter vaults work."

Lilith hummed her answer. While Harry still had one more question for the goblin.

" , possibly is there a test we could take. To see what other vaults and families we have claim over."

The two adults and one goblin, were to say shocked that the young boy would think. About something like that, this early in age.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

On their way out of Gringotts, Lilith and Harry stayed back a little to talk with, Griphook about the wizarding world.

"As you know from most muggle, stories there are different kinds of magicals. The most oldest race would have to be **Cursed Bloods** , who are said to have a whole kingdom the themselves. **Vampires** , as you probably all ready know are most famous for their ability to not hold in their hunger. **Werewolf's** , are not even close to what muggle paint them out to be. Most werewolf's can control when they change, while others... sadly can not, those few are the ones most magicals are afraid of. **Dark elf's** , are by far the most likely to kill a wizard then the rest. In the 1400's thousands of Dark elf's were, hunted down and killed by both wizards and muggles. **Drägönals** , as the name inputs are half dragon and half human. There aren't many of them in England, as most like to live in the Amazon's. Keep in mind these are only a few of the many, dangerous Dark creatures that live in Britain and are still alive to this day."

Harry was still taking in all the information that was just given, so Lilith asked the one question on her mind.

"Mr. Griphook. Could you tell me more about the Cursed Bloods."

Griphook was slightly a taken back, by the simple question. He knew one day the young female Potter would ask. One day about her creature side. But for her to ask without, even knowing she had the cursed blood running through her veins...was surprising to say the least.

"Ah, yes but maybe at a later date. I would want to hold you or your brother, from going around Diagon alley."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Now young man if you stay still for a least 10 minutes, I'll be done. And you can go on your merry way."

The twins were now in the shop, Lilith had sneered at. Harry and a phantom blonde haired boy. Were both getting a fitting for Hogwarts robes.

Harry, as usual didn't take well with the young adult touching him. It was quite an amusing site to see.

While Harry was doing that, his sister was trying everything in her power. To not choke the dirty blonde woman, where she stood. So instead the short red head was looking out the oval shaped window.

The young witch could seem a small group of adults, and a few children coming to the shop.

When the group came in, the light haired boy next to Harry spoke.

"What's your name."

Lilith nor Harry were sure,who the question was directed at. So it was harry who answered.

"Harry, Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

The lady and blonde boy, were shook out of there shock when, Lilith asked a question.

"Are you almost done yet, Miss? Me and my brother are on a tight timeline."

It was said in the most sweetest, voice the girl could conger up. Which if you thought about, was very hard for the girl.

The woman fitting Harry, seemed to fall for the act. And soon told the girl she would be done in a few more minutes.

So, Lilith turned her attention to the blonde boy.

"You never told us your name."

The looked her in the eyes, for a moment before answering. "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

The door of the wide shop opened, signaling that more people were coming in. It was the same group from earlier, that the red head had saw.

Looking closer, the girl could tell there were, about seven kids in the group. The first one she noticed had the same shade of hair has Draco, with light blue eyes instead of cool grey. The girl looked a little younger then Lilith, and had her hair in a french braid with a lacy hair tie at the end.

Lilith paid little attention to the group, as one women went to talk to Draco. The others talking in low voices near the door.

But she did notice when one of the other girls came up to her.

"Get up. Mudbloods like you don't deserve to sit near a Pureblood, like me."

Lilith raised a dark red eyebrow, at the rude girl. That stood before her, with her arms crossed and face screwed up in a sneer.

That's when the words hit Lilith in face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm putting up part 3 soon.

And what house do you think Lilith is going to be in I'm putting up a poll to see how many of you think she's going to, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I don't want her to become a lion because it just doesn't fit her personality.


	5. Raven & Lion

_**ℳႮⅅⅅℬℒᝪⅅⅅ**_ _ **?...**_

Blood that was unprue. Or if he or she came from two muggle parents. Or two muggle born wizard/witches.

Lilith had heard the foul word before. Professor Snap had briefed them on the power levels of the British wizarding world.

He explained that since their father was a Pureblood and the mother was a Muggleborn. It would make the twins Halfbloods.

But for this girl to call Lilith something _**that**_ foul meant the girl either had, serious problems. Or she just didn't like muggles.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 ** _He was DONE_**

When Harry heard the words, come out of the brown haired girls mouth. He _**almost**_ groaned at her stupidity.

Even if Lilith promised to not cause any trouble. He was positive that his sister. Would have no problem with smacking or even punching the girl.

Both things would end **_very very_** badly.

Harry sighed. It wasn't his fault if things went to hell. After all he planed to just do nothing if his younger twin. Decided to get violent.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 ** _Spoiled_**

Pansy Parkinson. Was the most spoiled and annoying 11 year old, to every walk the earth. Since the day she was born, everything was given to her. Whether she asked for it or not.

So after a long day of school shopping. The girl wanted to go home. And take a nice relaxing bubble bath. But her mother had said that they needed to go pick up Draco.

So her and the rest of her 'friends' and their parents. They went to Madam Milkin's.

When the group got their they found not only Draco. But a pretty red head girl. When Pansy noticed how Blasie or even Theo glance at the girl. She had enough.

Just who did the muddblood, think she was. Stealing all the attention away from her. So she walked right up to the girl. With a sneer on her face and said with a annoyed tone.

"Get up. Muddbloods like you don't deserve to sit near a Pureblood, like me."

Pansy thought, that since she could get away with pushing the girl. _**Very**_ rudely. She could get away with slapping, the re haired girl. That dared to steel, the attention away from her.

Oh how very _**wrong**_ she was...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lilith who at the time still trying to figure, out why the brown haired girl pushed. Her - **_very_** rudely she may may add -. Out of the seat she was sitting in.

It was _**one thin**_ ** _g_** , to _**push**_ her. But to **_slap_** her. Well, that in it's self was a very **HUGE** no, no. In Lilith Potter's book.

So our very own, Lilith Potter did the only thing she could do...

She gave the girl a very clean and, clear  
 _ **Uppercut**_... Right in the _**bloody**_ jaw.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Dumbies**_

There were, as expected. Gasps of both shock and horror. But Lilith's favorite sound, was a cracking of a eleven year olds jaw.

The girl didn't even see it coming, Lilith mused to herself. It was quite obvious by the look of shock on the girls face. But with the gasps and the other girls look, Lilith couldn't -and _**wouldn't**_ -. Stop a savage grin forming on her angelic face.

The young witches eyes were as bright as the killing curse it's self. By that point, a woman who look almost equally the same as her daughter. Dove for the girl, when I looked like she was about to cry.

 _'Oh, well'_ Lilith thought with a shrug. _'She'll get over it.'_

And a glance over at her brother, quickly dismissed any worries that she had.  
Her brother didn't _**even**_ look mad or horrified at what she did. In fact it looked as if Harry, didn't even _**care**_ that she had just. Did the very thing she had, promised **_not_** to do. Before the group of four left for the magical alley.

Lilith would later find, out when she's older. Just why she punched the girl. And why, she felt so damn good doing it.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 ** _Sorry that it's so short guys. But soon you'll find out way. I made it so short. But until then..._**

 ** _BYE!_**

 ** _See u next chapter_**


	6. Sing Amøng The ᖇᝪᔑᗴᔑ

_**ᗩᗰᑌᔑᗴᗰᗴᑎᎢ**_

Once the twins were out of the shop, they went to get their wands. Before meeting up with the two professors.

"You weren't mad at me. Why?" It was the soft spoken question, that broke the silence between the two children.

Harry looked at his sister for a quick moment before answering. "She called you a mudblood, and pushed you. So in my eyes she deserved every bit of the arse whooping she got."

There was another moment of silence. Before childish laughs of, amusement were heard throughout the alley.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back at Madam Milkin's. The group of adults were having, a hushed conversation. It was mostly about our very, own Lilith Maria Potter.

"Severus, said the girl would be spoiled. Narcissa what did, you honestly expect?"

A blonde women who looked to be in her late twenties, sighed. Her fair sky blue eyes clouded, with what looked like disappointment.

"I don't know Camila, I thought the girl would be like her mother. Or, even like her grandmother. But this behavior says otherwise."

There were a few quite mummers of agreement. Before a women how looked to be about twenty-five, but had a few small wrinkles that said she was in her thirties. Gained the, attention of the group.

"Cissa, I understand that's what you hoped. But did you really, think she would be a proper lady. If she was raised by muggles?"

The crestfallen look on the younger, witches face said everything. Zabini, was right. No up and coming lady would turn out right, if she had to be raised by muggles.

"Forget about the, girl. Her brother didn't even try to stop her, or even show a bit of emotion on his face. To think the boy-who-lived, just watched as is twin punched a Pureblood witch, in waiting."

This comment was said by a another voice. It had a slight mocking tone, with a hint of a sneer. Pairs of eyes glanced at the man.

He had light blonde hair, that had a silvery hue to it, gray eyes that seemed to have. What looked like a natural calculating, look in them. This mans name was, Lucius Malfoy. Head of the Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy.

Who just like any Pureblood, hated anything to do with muggles and mudbloods. Halfbloods were to be shown just how, disgraceful their impure blood was.

But he was a deatheater, people -purebloods or halfbloods - who wished to see the ways of the wizarding world change. Meaning that muggleborn children's magic, should be bound. And trying to stop, any muggle, of any kind. From steeping into the wizarding world.

But what the death eaters didn't, or wouldn't understand. Was that, for the British wizarding world to thrive, muggleborn witches and wizards need to have their magic. Or have muggles marry into pureblood families, so the line didn't die out. Or the fact that, squibs, could in fact give birth to a first generation pureblood.

Even with their claims of being better then others, purebloods _**really**_ needed to do their homework. On this kind of thing. But, sadly their to wrapped up in their own beliefs to really and, _**honestly**_ care about. Such a thing.

 _ **It's sad really.**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The twins had only needed to make one, turn before they were at the Wand shop _**Ollivanders**_.

When Lilith opened the door she heard a little chime. Walking in with her brother they both looked about the shop. It was a old and dusty little shop, with boxes upon boxes of what looked to be wands stacked up on the shelves, in the back of the store.

"Ah, know this isn't something you see every day", the twins both jumped at the voice and whirled about to face the old man. The very first thing Lilith had noticed was, that the man had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seem. They were a milky purple, that shined with intellectual knowledge, and kindness.

No one had ever looked at them like that...

Shaking those thoughts away, the young ones turned back to the older wizard. Who gave them a small smile which, they returned with ease. "Harry and Lilith Potter, how the times have changed. I vividly remember your mother and father coming to get their wands on the same day...But you two are nothing like them...no too much heartbreak and sorrow."

Harry tensed while Lilith's eyes turned a dull green. As if seeing their expressions, the elder wandmaker went back into the rows, apoun rows of unused wands.

"Now, every wand here at Ollivander's is made differently. No two wands have the same wood, core and size." The man looked at the twins before saying the next part. "The **_wand_** picks it's user, never the **_magical_**."

The twins looked at each other with raised brows, wand picking sounded rather hard.

Ollivander came back with 8 slim black wood boxes, each had different sharply written runes on them. But to the twins who had yet to see runes, it looked like a young child had written words on the box.

"Just give them a swish a flick, not to hard but no to softly."

Harry was the first to try. Giving the dark drown wood a flick, and the young Potter was surprised by it's reaction. The glass in the windows and oil lamps had shattered, and the wand reched itself from Harry snapping in half.

Without any words or reaction, the the breaking of his wand. Ollivander scooped up the remains of the wand putting it back in the box. Lilith reached for the next one, it was a pretty black wood that had snakes ingraved in it. With a swish of her wrist many...things happened in that moment.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was unexpected but wholly welcomed.

To Tom magic was just a _**thing**_ waiting and floating around for wizards and witches alike to use. But this magic was different it was almost as i-if it were... _ **alive**_.

Tom breathed in feeling the beautifully deathy magic fill up his body, creating a hazy cloud of lust to fill him. He realised he wasn't the only one to feel this magic, but Tom was the only one to think it was beautiful. By the other worthless adults reactions they were terrified, to them it was almost like millions of tiny baby hands were teying to choke them.

Many of the older magicals in the alley felt faint. While others-mostly those who were pregnant- could not feel a thing really, it was olny a little tickle and it was gone as soon as it came.

Thomas Marvolo Riddle or as he's known by others The Great Dark Lords _**only son**_. But more on him was for another day at another time, right now all the boy wanted to do was knwo which person out there possessed such _**seductive**_ and _**sinful**_ magic that made him lose all senseful reasoning.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was like a song was blasting throughout the cozy shop, the shelfs were rattling and the lights swished around in a crazed manner.

 ** _Sing among the roses_**  
 ** _Flowers in the sun..._**

It ended with a sharp pain going through Lilith's throat and eye's. Her vision turned blurred for a minute before becoming bright. **_Really bright_** , it was almost as if the colors of everything in the world suddenly took a liking to a brighter and more high defined tone.

 _'Dear Merlin...what have I just given this...this child. Who knows nothing of the dangers and responsibilities that come with having this wand.'_ The old wand maker had never even thought of giving this wand to _anyone_ , not even Albus when the Headmaster had come asking for it. Ollivander had rejected anyone and everything that had wanted this wand, people were drawn in by it's beauty.

And the man could see why. The wand was 14 1/2 inches of pure Almôm wood which came from the trees in the vampire clans. It also had two powerfully dangerous cores, tears of a weeping goblin-1- and the drowned in the blood of a **_Cursed Blood_** -1-.

'Merlin help us all'

So...this wasn't every filling but I was working on short time. So here's chapter 7! And in chapter 8 I sort of skip the rest of the DA trip, but you'll know way later when I decide to start writing chappy 8.

°The explanations to the -1-'s are at the bottom°

 **Goblin Tears:**  
These tears are really special to wand makers because they they make wands unsnapable and wands with this core can only be wielded by someone who was a horrible life and bloody childhood. And it's almost impossible for magicals to get Goblins to cry anyway.

 **Cursed Blood's Blood:**  
Cursed Blood's are creatures that have human looking bodies, pale scarless skin. You would usally see them with unusual eye colors and dark or bright hair. They have black nails and when they get angry or their magic gets out of control, two thing happen

1: Nails become 5-7 inches long depending on power levels.

2: Eye's go from their normal color to a unseeing black. With cracks of black carvings coming from their eyes sreaming down to the cheek bones.

Cursed Bloods or in Latin; **Maledictus Sanguis** have blood that's so dark in red that it appears black to the muggle and wizard/witch eye. Getting their blood is very hard since they don't like magical very much, and only mate witj humans if their souls are intuned with that person(s). It's even harder to get their blood now since the treaty between the wizarding world and the **Infernalis In Paradisum** (Hellish Paradise) was broken on November 2, 1981. By the Minister of magic claiming that if they didn't give up blood to help the sick and near death magicals, they were no use to them.

Their wing feathers can also be used for many things, but they mostly use them for tracking charms and curses.

The current ruler of the Cursed Bloods is Agnieszka Grim The Fourth. And she's the 1,390 Queen of the Cursed Bloods.

Agnieszka Lalya Grim

Origin: Greek, Polish

Pronounced like: ahg-NYESH-kah

Meaning: Sacred, chaste

More info:  
Agnieszka is a Polish variant of Agnes. Agnes originates in Greek language and means "sacred, chaste". Probably encouraged by Saint Agnes of Rome, a famous Christian saint, the name has been one of the most popular feminine given names for centuries, with occasional changes in spelling. Saint Agnes is the patron saint of chastity, engaged couples and virgins.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
